Beautiful Gem
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: To Kashuu, that person meant everything to him. It was until he discovered his fate was down to the hills.
1. Meeting

**Beautiful Gem**

 **Genre:** Drama | Romance | AU! Highschool | Hurt-Comfort

 **Rating:** T (for now)

 **Pairing:** (mainly) Yamato no kami Yasusada x Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Side pairing will be Izumi no kami Kanesada x Horikawa Kunihiro.

 **Summary:** To Kashuu, that person meant everything to him. It was until he discovered his fate was down to the hills.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Touken Ranbu - DMM  & Nitroplus, but this fanfiction is mine. ©AsakuraHannah

 **A/N:** Hello everyone. It's me again. I just love writing Highschool!AU I don't know why. And Yasusada is badass here hahaha Anyway I hope you enjoy this chp one ;) Also, thank you koichii for beta-read my story.

 **Chapter 1 : Meeting**

Kashuu Kiyomitsu, a teenage boy around the age of fifteen, yawned while he walked down the pavement. He slung his bag on one shoulder, and stretched wildly. His closed his eyes as he did so, enjoying the feeling of his body stretched up. Apparently his hand accidentally hit a person who ran into his direction.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Kashuu gasped and turned around to apologize. There, he saw a boy with his blue hair tied up with a white ribbon, scoffing, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry… I did it unintentionally," Kashuu muttered, as he frowned at the temperamental boy. Their eyes met and he saw a mole below the other's left eye. His eyes then wandered down to the boy's clothing. He was wearing a kendo attire and He somehow looked a little bit out of breath. Then suddenly, someone appeared behind the angry boy, slapping the top of the boy's head.

"Hey! What the heck, Okita?!"

"Sorry! My cousin was in rush. He is late for his training. Yasusada, apologize!"

The boy named Yasusada has a wavy hair instead of straight like his cousin. Somehow they looked similar in a certain way. Okita obviously looked a bit older of the two. His hair was pulled into a ponytail with a white ribbon, matching his cousin.

The older guy elbowed Yasusada on the waist, grumbling for his behavior.

Yasusada rolled his eyes and muttered, "Right… I'm sorry," before quickly running past Kashuu.

Kashuu raised an eyebrow at the boy and look at his cousin.

"Are you not late for school?" Okita spoke up.

"Uhh not really, I still have much time before the class started," Kashuu mumbled, staring the guy up and down. He wore kendo attire too; they must be in the same dojo somewhere.

Kashuu started to pace away, eyes still trailing on the guy. He continued, "Well, my house is actually not that far, so it's pretty convenient. You guys from a Kendo Club?"

Okita nodded excitedly.

"As you can see from our attire, yes! Our school has a Kendo club. I'm the captain actually." He pounded his fist on his chest proudly. "But today is Yasusada's turn to clean up after our training club. Morning duty. Ah, Yasusada is my cousin, I know you have heard his name when I scolded him." The guy chuckled yet again.

"I see. I learn Kendo as well."

"Ooh that's good to know! Our house is a dojo! If you wanna join in, you are welcome!"

Kashuu smiled at the offer. "Cool."

They walked in a comfortable silent until the person pointed at the school building they were approaching.

"That's my school."

"That's my school as well, from today onwards." Kashuu nodded.

The guy looked surprised. "You just transferred?" A nod of reply and he got his answer.

"Oh, my bad. I never introduce myself properly. Okita. Okita Souji." He extended his hand.

Kashuu shook his hand with a smile. "Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Nice to meet you." His fingers wrapped firmly and their eyes met with each other.

"Beautiful," Okita couldn't help but to let the word slipped his mouth. The red hue spread across Kashuu's cheeks as soon as he heard him.

Kashuu pulled his hand away, shifting his legs awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or anything. But really… your name is beautiful." Okita stopped once the boy in front of him started to chuckle and then burst out laughing.

"Sorry I laughed, but… that's… you are pretty blunt." He chuckled again when Okita grinned at him.

"I guess…" He scratched his cheek, feeling warm all of the sudden.

Kashuu smiled and walked towards the gate. "Shall we go?"

Okita nodded and followed him. He couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Yasusada leaned down on his mop with a huge sigh.

"Yasusada, keep working. We still have to send reports to the council room after this," his friend complained.

"Listen, Kunihiro! Someone hit my forehead this morning, I got overly pissed off. How can that person walk so casually slow?"

The boy named Kunihiro sweat dropped. "You already got a fight with someone in the morning? Don't do something that will get you suspended again. You just got back to school for a week after that… accident… or incident as the way they called it."

Yasusada groaned. "It's not my fault they are weak. I train Kendo not for nothing."

Horikawa Kunihiro sighed at the retort of his best friend. "Anyway, let's keep moving." He continued to mop the floor, facing away from Yasusada who kept on grumbling.

"I wonder where his school is…" Yasusada mumbled and started mopping again.

Horikawa raised an eyebrow at him.

"… Don't search for trouble…" Horikawa reminded him. Yasusada just rolled his eyes at that.

They finished moping the whole area of their homeroom class. Horikawa brought the report to the council's room while Yasusada was told to send the cleaning materials back to where they belong. On his way to the janitor's room, Yasusada spotted his cousin walking to the principal room. A person who tagged along with Okita was none other than the boy he met this morning.

"New student?" His word flew to them and both of them turned their head to him.

"Ah, Yasusada, this is Kashuu Kiyomitsu. He will be in the same class as you are, it seems. Take good care of him" Okita said while patting him on the shoulders.

"Huh? You are an upper classman?" Kashuu's tone sounds surprised.

"I'm a senior in year 12. We are just two years apart," Okita explained.

"Why are you getting familiar with him?" Yasusada spoke up, raising his eyebrow. Both of them stared at him as if he grew another head. Okita's eyes sparked after seeing a look in his cousin's eyes. He smirked and patted Kashuu's head intentionally.

"Kashuu, shall we go to the principal now?"

"Oh yes, let's go. I don't want to be late on my first day." When he turned around, Okita sent his cousin a grin. Yasusada stuck up his tongue and stomped away.

"New student, huh…?" Yasusada muttered, smirking as he recalled the boy's face. "Not bad, Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Welcome to the jungle. Let see how long will you survive in this school."

 **TBC**


	2. Newbie

**Chapter 2 : Newbie**

A teenage guy walked hastily toward the school gate, in his hand was his bokuto. As he walked, he passed by a few students who stared at him terrified before he reached the school's dojo. Someone suddenly stood in front of him, preventing him to go further inside the dojo. The tip of his shinai was aimed at the guy's nose.

"Where do you plan to go, Nagasone?" Okita smirked after seeing his face contort in bemusement.

"Put your shinai away, Okita. Apparently, your junior decided to interfere with our juniors last time."

Okita's face turned sour. "They had gotten what they deserved, Nagasone. I believe Yasusada also had gotten his lesson's portion by being suspended. The reason your junior lost was due to their lack of training. Get lost," He muttered.

Nagasone clicked his tongue; the taller guy didn't seem to move an inch.

"I won't go easy on you just because we used to be in the same team before…" Okita reminded him.

Nagasone raised his hand in the air, shaking his head.

"Fine, whatever you say." He sighed, turning his back to him before he continued, "At least control your junior." and walked away to leave the school building.

Okita sighed, pulling his shinai down. "Kondo-san won't be happy about this…" he called out. The guy only wave his hand without turning back.

The door slid open, which made Okita looked to the side. He noticed Yasusada's angry look, his shinai raised right in front of his face before Yasusada could let out a bark.

"Shut it, or I will give you another suspension, from the dojo this time."

"But-"

"I get it; you want to be suspended from the dojo, too."

"Okay, fine. Please don't do that," Yasusada moaned in defeat.

"Good. Serves you right for picking a fight with them." Okita glared at him.

"Can't I defend you? They are being-"

"-such a jerk to me, I know. But that doesn't mean you can raise your sword to them. This shinai is not used to fight anyone. This is not an excuse, Yasusada! Are you trying to create a war between schools?!"

Yasusada looked down.

Behind the door, Horikawa quickly walked up to him. He put his hand on Yasusada's head, forcing him to bow down. "Alright, alright. Apologize," Horikawa hushed him.

"I used this shinai you gave me to defend you!" Yasusada raised his head in the middle of his bowing.

"I don't need you to defend me! You are being picked on and they got what they want! They know you are easily pranked! I thought I taught you about controlling your ego?!" Okita was now shouting at the top of his lungs.

Nobody dared to speak afterwards. With that, Okita hastily walked inside the dojo and slammed the door shut.

Yasusada's face was burning with rage. "Shit!" He kicked the nearby wooden pillar.

"Yasusada! Stop it." Horikawa tried to pull him away on his second attempt to kick the pillar.

"Such an amazing display of anger," said a voice which startled them. Both of them looked to their side. The new transferred student was staring at them with a bored look plastered on his face.

"Newbie, what are you doing here…?" Yasusada hissed.

Kashuu raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "Am I not allowed here? Okita said I can check out the dojo." He shrugged, walking passed them.

"You… are you experienced?" Yasusada retorted, half mocking.

"Who knows…" Kashuu slid the door opened to find Okita kneeling down in the middle of the dojo, his shinai in front of him. His eyes closed, fully concentrating to calm his emotions down. Kashuu stared at his figure, feeling a slight thump on his chest at the sight.

"Hey, don't bother him!" Yasusada pulled Kashuu's uniform jacket away.

"Ouch, hey!" Kashuu protested when his collar choking him.

"Shhh! Both of you calm down!" Horikawa put both of his hands on each of their shoulders.

Okita opened his eyes, his gaze drifted immediately to the entrance of the dojo. He found the source of the ruckus, recognizing the irritated Kashuu and two of his juniors pulling at him.

"Kashuu…" Okita called out his name. Kashuu's red orbs found his, staring back into the deep black orbs.

"I… want to check out the dojo…" he said nervously. Okita beamed which made him feel relief. He threw a smirk at Yasusada who clicked his tongue.

"Come on in. I'm in the middle of meditating. Kunihiro can show you around until I'm done. I'll join you later. Will that be alright with you?"

Kashuu nodded, giving him a smile. "Sure," he said shortly.

Horikawa nodded at him. Yasusada turned to follow them when Okita halted him.

"Yasusada, you should calm yourself with me. Come one. Now."

Yasusada groaned. "Fine, fine..." he muttered.

Even if he is his cousin, he is still his senior and his captain. He threw Kashuu a dirty look when he heard him chuckle. Okita's bark made him winced. All he could do was to slam the door shut in front of Kashuu.

* * *

"I have had enough!" Yasusada's shout could be heard from inside.

They were taking a round at the dojo the time Yasusada rushed into Kashuu from the door. Both of them yelped, Kashuu quickly made distance before Yasusada lay flat on his face on the hard ground.

"What are you doing..." Okita sighed, shaking his head.

"Why does this always happen to me?! I almost crashed onto you again!"

"Watch where you are going next time..." Kashuu rolled his eyes.

Horikawa only chuckled.

"I want a spar!" Yasusada said, raising his shinai to Kashuu. Kashuu raised his hands in the air.

"Woops, that's dangerous." He pursed his lips. "You might break my nails, careful there!"

Yasusada's eyes widened. "What the f-" The boy for the first time realized that Kashuu had a painted his nails red.

"Stop right there. It's a good thing actually. Kashuu, this dumb cousin of mine is my junior. Can you spar with him? I want to test your ability." Okita pointed his forefinger to Yasusada who was still crouching down.

"What?! But, Okita-san-" Horikawa stopped when Okita raised his palm in front of his face.

"Yasusada, you know what to do," Okita ordered.

"Fine..." Yasusada rubbed the back of his neck.

Inside the dojo, Kashuu changed into their training outfit, borrowed from Okita. The man did not give him any tips, not even a word to help Kashuu fight with his junior. Horikawa in the other way kept on talking about how Yasusada have to hold back. Okita smiled as both of them got ready.

"No head gear and protective armor?" Kashuu asked as he got in front of Yasusada.

"I don't need them; it's too much of a hassle! What? Are you afraid to get bruises?" Yasusada smirked, tying his ribbon around his forehead, answering Kashuu's glare. He threw him another ribbon and Kashuu wrapped his white band around his forehead.

"You can start when you are ready," Okita said as he sat, watching closely.

They stood like mirror, waiting for whoever would start first. For a few seconds, no one made a move, not even a twitch of muscle. They stared at each other intently as if watching for any movement that might cause them to lose.

Yasusada gazed at Kashuu. His red eyes were full of concentration. All emotions seemed gone, only calmness remained. The blue-haired boy launched first. Kashuu blocked his attack swiftly. The sudden attack didn't catch him off guard. The sound of clashing shinai echoed in the dojo. Okita watched intently as both of them attacked each other. No matter how fast Yasusada is, Kashuu could dodge him. As he blocked his attack calmly, his opponent started to grow impatient. Yasusada's eyes turned darker. He raised his shinai high, shouting as he swung his shinai.

"Ora ora ora!"

Horikawa started to get worried; Okita shook his head at him. "Look who got their head boiled." The guy nodded at the two.

Kashuu took a step backwards to keep his balance, the man seriously needed to control his emotions. He eyed the other male, looking for an opening. Just in time Yasusada raised his sword, Kashuu abruptly dodged and quickly move behind Yasusada. He attacked his side and pointed his shinai directly at the side of Yamato's neck, stopping his attack.

"If this is a real sword, you are done. This is why you need a head gear," Kashuu mumbled.

Yasusada was stunned, sweat dropping down his chin, gulping. He slowly lowered his sword and stared back at Kashuu who had pulled his shinai away.

"Someone got his head boiled up in the middle of a battle that he created an opening. Magnificent." Okita stood up, smiling at Yasusada. "You might want to hide that mark on your neck. Someone might think you've gotten a hickey." He chuckled when Yasusada quickly covered his bruised neck.

"Wow, Kashuu… that was… fast…" Horikawa couldn't say anything else, he could only clap his hands. Kashuu smiled back at him.

"Because I'm calm." Kashuu stared down as Yasusada who had slouched down on the tatami, took a huge breath.

"Oh I'm tired."

"Only because of that?" Okita raised an eyebrow. "You can fight that gangster and yet this sparring make you tired. You are really weird."

"Hey! I can't believe I'm losing to someone who painted his nails. I mean, why are you-"

"Does it even matter? I'm emotionally controlled; you are so easy to get angry. My nails have nothing to do with the spar." Kashuu shrugged.

Yasusada gritted his teeth at that.

"Okay, calm down. I think I finally found a good partner for you, Yasusada." Okita smirked at his flabbergasted look.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Kashuu smirk, he flicked his hair and gave his shinai back to Horikawa.

* * *

"Hey newbie, here is your fresh lemonade," Yasusada grumbled, tossing the can to Kashuu. He clicked his tongue when Kashuu caught it smoothly, opening the can and gulped it down.

"Can you stop calling me that?" He grew irritated at the new nickname.

"You are a newbie." Yasusada crossed his arms and legs, staring at him who settled down from the porch.

"Yeah, a newbie who is much better than you." The boy who sat beside him was about to retort when someone pushed his head down. Kashuu was startled when a tall guy gazed down at him with eyes full of enthusiasm.

"Wow, so you are the newbie! I'm Izumi no Kami Kanesada! Nice to meet you." Kashuu sighed and took his hand when the guy offered him a handshake.

"Kanesada!" Yasusada pushed his arms away from his head.

"Woops, someone is getting angry. It's not good for you health, Yasusada." Kanesada chuckled as he moved back from Yasusada's fist.

"Now now, behave yourself in front of Kashuu. Kane-san, where have you been?" Horikawa asked while putting plates full of dango in front of them.

"The teacher won't let me escape their detention," Kanesada said as he stuck his pinky finger in his ear.

"Dango!" Kashuu quickly took one for himself.

"Oh you like it? I'm glad you like dango. Have a taste, our canteen sell this in a super cheap price than anywhere else you can find. Also, it tastes so good!" Horikawa chuckled when seeing Kashuu nodding in agreement right after he took a bite on his dango.

"You are right!" Kanesada took his own dango and took a big bite.

"So… does the dojo only have 5 of us, including Okita?"

Horikawa smiled. "Ah that's…"

"Yea, only 5 of us remained. It's going to be close soon anyway."

Kashuu blinked.

"Yasusada! It's not a good information to give to a newbie!"

"First of all, can you guys stop calling me 'newbie'?! Second, what is wrong with this dojo that it needs to be closed down?"

"Alright, all of you, time to go home. The sun is setting," Okita's voice interrupted them.

"But-"

"Kunihiro, I will explain to him. You can go home." Okita smiled down to his junior.

"Kashuu, there are a few juniors that would like to join in but they are just getting nervous since there are no other people interested in joining in-" Horikawa gave him a quick info before Kanesada dragged him away.

"Come on, let Okita explain that to him."

Kashuu gave him a nervous laugh and waved as the two got further away. He looked down at Yasusada who stayed rooted on his spot.

"I'm not leaving," he grumbled at the male who stared at him. Kashuu plopped down beside him, smiling.

"Good, maybe we can spar one more time before we go home?"

Okita chuckled at the two. He patted both of their heads, ignoring Yasusada's protest on his attempt at messing his hair. Kashuu blushed.

"You two sure get along pretty well," Okita said.

"We do not!" Both Yasusada and Kashuu said almost at the same time.

"Oh, but you did agree on something. That's a good start," Okita said as he patted their shoulders now.

Yasusada grumbled. "This is stupid! I'm going home!" He abruptly stood up, taking his bag and leaving Okita alone with Kashuu.

Kashuu stared at his back until he turned to the corner of the bamboo entrance.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"That's the way he is. Always denying his feelings." Okita chuckled, taking Yasusada's place beside Kashuu.

"So… is it true about what he was saying? This dojo might close soon?"

Okita smiled.

"Not anymore, now that we have you in the team. Our group is expanding. We got a new person, meaning we are more than four now. I will prepare for your wooden nameplate." Okita smiled.

"What about the little ones?"

"Ah, well, they just need courage. It's pretty hard seeing how Yasusada tried to invite them. It scares them away."

"I can help, I'm good with children."

"Really? I'm glad then. I can make a separate schedule for the little ones when they are in." Okita stood up, offering his hand. Kashuu took his hand, smiling along with him.

"I will try to help to make this dojo bigger, if that's possible." He stood up.

Okita's grip around his hand tightens, accidentally pulling Kashuu which caused him to topple on the other male's chest by the unexpected pull of force.

"I'm sorry! I was about to say thank you but-" Okita said, placing his hands on Kashuu's shoulders.

Kashuu shook his head, massaging his nose. His cheeks were getting warm.

"Uhh no, it's okay. You caught me off guard."

Okita chuckled.

"You are not letting your guard off when Yasusada is nearby, huh?"

Kashuu chuckled back at him, rubbing his cheek with his forefinger. "I guess so…".

Kashuu looked down when Okita did not let go of him. "Umm, I can stand on my own now," he said, eyeing him shyly.

The guy quickly retracted his hands away.

"Oh, alright," Okita said, laughing nervously.

They smiled at each other for a moment. The sound of the school bell made both of them realize that they should be home by now.

"I will…" Okita paused, earning a questioning look from Kashuu. "I will walk you home. If that's alright with you?"

Kashuu smiled and nodded.

"Let me take my bag first."

Okita smiled yet again. He lost count on how many times he had smiled that day.

 ** _TBC_**


	3. To Protect

**A/N: *Tameshigiri:** Japanese art of target test cutting Tatami mat stand used for training and testing the person's sword's skills.

 **Chapter 3 : To Protect**

Yasusada stared at the couple who was chatting in the middle of their lunch break. They were sitting side by side, sharing their meal.

Yasusada glowered at them, staring at his own lunch box. He'd just lost his appetite. "What's with them? Getting closer and all…" He closed the lid of his lunch box and put it back inside his bag.

Horikawa looked at him, puzzled, while Kanesada grinned widely.

"Are you jealous? Yeah, you _are_ jealous." Kanesada laughed.

"I am not!" Yasusada retorted.

"Then there is no point on getting angry at them."

Yasusada glared at him. "You _know_ why I don't like it."

Kanesada drew back and clicked his tongue.

Horikawa sighed. "Let him have some fun, will you?"

Yasusada pouted. "Whatever you say… if he does that, wouldn't Hijikata turn angrier? Have you ever considered your captain's feelings? I know they are no longer in this school, but… didn't Okita just break up with him a few weeks ago? I have to chase after their juniors because they think meddling after people's problem is the right thing to do. Even Nagasone was being such an ass the other day."

Both Kanesada and Horikawa stayed silent.

Yasusada stood up, gathering his bag. "I'm going to the next class." He said shortly.

Kanesada drifted his eyes to the couple not far from them.

"Do you think it's wise to let him continue like this…" Horikawa mumbled, looking down at his leftover rice.

Kanesada frowned at Horikawa. "Leave him be…" He said, closing his lunch box.

"But… Hijikata has the right to know."

"Kunihiro, he will know sooner or later. For now, let Okita enjoy his time together with Kashuu. He will know the boundaries."

Horikawa didn't reply.

* * *

Okita walked inside the dojo in his house only to find Yasusada swinging his shinai. He crossed his arms, staring at his cousin who was swinging around with anger. His skill was always like that, it never changes. It's been getting worse ever since that day. The day when everyone started drifting away, going to different schools and all. He even wondered if Yasusada was just playing to defend himself and not other.

"Let me ask you something." Okita leaned against the wooden wall.

Yasusada stopped his motions, not happy with the intrusion.

"What makes you want to train in this dojo? What is your motive when you swing your sword? I recruited you into this dojo not because you are my cousin, but because of your skills. Be it at home or school, it doesn't make any difference. Your skill is something which makes me know there is something within you; the will to protect someone." Okita stared right into his eyes.

"I… want to become stronger."

"For what? Being strong means nothing if you can't protect someone. All you use your skill for is fighting, lately. If you keep on doing this, I'll have you kicked out from this dojo." Okita muttered. Yasusada's eyes widened.

"Why?! I'm-"

"Not a word of protecting me, Yasusada. I'm getting tired of it. That's not an excuse for you to keep fighting and becoming violent."

"But-" Yasusada sucked on his breath when Okita gave him a death glare.

"Just think about it carefully." Okita said and strolled into the changing room. He stopped in front of the door and continued, "I might not be here forever you know. One day this dojo will have you as the leader. I can't give it to someone who swings his sword with anger."

Yasusada glared at the floor.

* * *

It was dusk when Kashuu stood before the dojo with his sword and a small scribbled map. He looked down at the small map Okita gave him. "It must be this dojo." He peeked inside the gate and saw a small child cleaning the yard. He smiled and walked inside, approaching the little boy.

The little boy noticed him and smiled.

"Sorry, is this Okita's dojo? Is he home at the moment?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, he is inside the training room. He is training with the other students right now." The boy explained while pointing to the direction on his whereabouts.

"Thank you." Kashuu smiled at him and walked to the direction where he was told to. He saw that several boys were sparring as he walked through. _'This dojo is pretty big,'_ he hummed softly while he walked passing a few boys around his age. As soon as he peeked inside the training room, he saw Yasusada, who was training alone. He watched his movements, swiftly thrusting his _shinai_ with magnificent speed. There were lots of openings though, so if his opponent were a little stronger, he would lose in minutes.

 _'He needs to learn how to fully concentrate and not to let his movements controlled by anger.'_ Kashuu jumped when someone patted his shoulder. He looked up to his side to find that Okita stood beside him.

"Ah, hi. How long have you been standing there? I didn't notice at all." Kashuu said nervously.

"Just a few seconds ago. You are observing him intently, I'm jealous." Okita grinned at Kashuu's cringed face.

Kashuu followed him, getting outside the training room. "I was just thinking that he has lots of openings."

Okita stared at him, a little bit surprised that Kashuu could see that. "I see, so you are stronger than him."

"I can overcome his skill because I'm calm. We might be equal, or he is even stronger than me. He is brutal, in a certain way." Kashuu chuckled, recalling the first time they sparred.

Okita opened the wooden door, coming inside a storage room. The room was full with lots of wooden nameplates and headgear, body armor, _shinai_ , _bokuto_ , swords along with other utilities. Kashuu took the nameplate Yasusada gave him.

"Write your name on it."

Kashuu put down his sword on the table, looking down at the nameplate. "Shouldn't you be the one to do it?"

"Yes, but I want to see you write it down."

Kashuu chuckled.

Okita took the black ink from the drawer. Kashuu write his own name on the wooden plate with a pencil. His upperclassmen stared at his handwriting.

"Here is my name. Now you ought to trace it." Kashuu smirked at Okita.

Okita chuckled in returned and dipped the brush into the black ink tube. "Alright, don't hate me if I trace it wrong."

Kashuu laughed. "What? That's silly." he laughed at him when Okita trembled his hand on purpose. Without thinking, Kashuu grab his trembling hand, guiding him to trace his name on the wooden nameplate. Okita watched him closely, his smile, his red cheeks, the mole gracing his chin, his beautiful red eyes.

"Are you learning?" Kashuu asked jokingly, grinning up to him.

Okita blinked at him. Kashuu was still holding his hand. Both of them were staring at each other for a few second before Okita leaned down to capture his lips. Kashuu sucked on his breath, surprised by the sudden kiss. He didn't push him away though, leaning into the kiss, closing his eyes with a big smile. The brushed dropped from Okita's hand, he curled his fingers around Kashuu's hand his other hand pulling him flushed onto his body. Okita smiled between the kiss, feeling his heart soaring when his junior moaned into the kiss. They were both enjoying their world, forgetting about the door open ajar.

Yasusada was searching for Okita to prepare a nameplate for the new junior. He ended up finding him inside the storage room. He was not alone. Kashuu was with him. They weren't just talking, they were making out. Yasusada gripped his shinai tightly, furiously watching them from the sideline. His head boiled to the point of breaking something. He hastily turned around, leaving them alone.

* * *

"Alright, let's end this today. Good job." Okita lowered his bokuto.

"Thank you." Kashuu bowed to him.

"Don't forget your sword, Kashuu. Next time I want to see you practicing tameshigiri."

Kashuu nodded, smiling. Okita patted his head, earning a blush painting Kashuu's cheek. The older male chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Let's meet again tomorrow." Okita mumbled.

Kashuu nodded. "See you tomorrow in school." He waved at him. Walking outside the training room, he heard a sound of breaking. He turned to the corner of the edge building, he saw Yasusada was practicing the tameshigiri with his sword. A real sword. The guy looked even more furious than this afternoon.

"So, you _can_ wield a sword…" Kashuu smiled, watching him cut off the tatami mat.

Yasusada turned his head only to glare at him. Kashuu stopped smiling.

"You are the last person I want to see today."

"What did I do?" The brunette retorted back at him. He cringed when Yasusada avoid eye-contact with him. "I'm tired dealing with a troublesome child." Kashuu rolled his eyes, turning around to leave,only to halt when Yasusada spoke up.

"Stay away from Okita."

Kashuu's red eyes drifted back to Yasusada.

"Are you jealous? Or are you having some kind of brotherly complex towards your cousin?"

"What do you know about him anyway?!"

"I may not know him like you do. This though, will be a way to get closer and understand him more." Kashuu jolted when Yasusada pointed the tip of his sword in front of his face.

"Spar with me, if I win you have to stay away from Okita."

Kashuu glared at him, he touched the tip of the sword with his thumb and forefinger, lowering it as he pursed his lips. "I refuse. You know, first of all, that's a very rude option now that I'm already together with him. Second, even if I lose I won't stay away from him."

"You-" Yasusada pulled away his sword, clicking his tongue.

"I have to say the way you asked me to stay away from him sounds fishy. You are like a jealous lover, did you know that?"

"Keep getting closer and you will be surrounded with a bunch of jerks later. Don't say I didn't warn you." Yasusada turned his back to Kashuu, slicing the last tatami mat.

Kashuu eyed the fallen tatami with a frown.

* * *

Yasusada was strolling down the bridge not far of his dojo, ignoring the cold night. He sighed and leaned against the barrier of the bridge, putting his sword beside his leg. His eyes staring at the calm water flowing through below the bridge. Things would get hectic soon, he could tell. Okita had taken Kashuu with him. The juniors just won't stay still.

"Damn it. How come this happened..."

Someone abruptly stood behind him, pointing a sharp blade right to his nape. Yasusada sucked on his breath, glaring as his pupils tried to look behind him. He made no move as the person chuckled behind him.

"Who are you?" Yasusada glowered.

"You let your guard down, Yasusada."

Yasusada reached for his sword, at the speed of wind, he turned around and clashed his sword with his opponent.

"You! Did Hijikata-san tell you to do this?" Yasusada

The person smirked. He pulled his sword away, smirking down at him. "I can see how your senses are not as sharp as they used to."

"You are not answering my question! And you have no right to tell me that when you were the one losing last time." Yasusada made a stance, glaring at the usual gang who attacked him.

"Too bad, tonight we have stronger allies."

"Good, come on. Don't waste time."

They launched the attack, Yasusada quickly blocked one of them.

"ORA ORA ORA!" He shouted as he attacked them.

* * *

Kashuu chuckled when Okita nuzzled his hair. They were walking toward the gate when Okita caressed his hair, like the numerous times he already had that day. He'd lost count of it. "Why do you love to do that so much?"

"Do you hate it?"

Kashuu shook his head.

"Alright then. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"It's alright. I can go home on my own. You have to rest, you've been practicing and teaching the students. You even sparred with me today."

Okita smiled and nodded. He cupped Kashuu's cheek, kissing his forehead. "Be careful on your way home." Okita whispered.

Kashuu nodded and walked outside the gate. He was pacing home, humming as he swung his sword back and forth. He smiled at the reminder of Okita's lips against his own. His ears caught the sound of a ruckus near the bridge he had to pass through. He quickly ran toward the bridge when he saw the battle.

* * *

Yasusada gasped for breath. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong Yasusada? You are not concentrating. Are you sure you won over Nagasone last time? Don't make me laugh. You are so weak."

Yasusada gritted his teeth. "Shut up!" He raised his sword only to have it blocked and got knocked off from his hands. Yasusada gaped at the opening.

"Gotcha!" Someone taller than him swung his sword to his head. Yasusada yelled when someone pushed him aside and block the attack. He landed to the ground, looking up to find Kashuu had stood before him.

"Kashuu?!" He eyes the sword, surprised when he saw an uchigatana in Kashuu's possession.

"Ooh who is this pretty guy? Your boyfriend?"

Kashuu glared at him. He lightly knocked the sword away with his sheathed sword and kicking the guy right on his face. "Why are you fighting?" he looked to Yasusada.

"They are the one who started it! Hey, I can fight on my own! You don't have to cover me!"

"Shut it, you are not focused." Kashuu scowled.

The gang surrounded them, grinning and chuckling at the two. Yasusada quickly picked up his sword, readying the attack before Kashuu pulled out his own blade.

One of the guys ran closer to him with his bokuto, Kashuu flipped his sword so that the blade wouldn't wound his attacker. He swiftly knocked down his opponent's bokuto, hit him on his stomach and kicked his heartburn. The guy yelped and groaned, fell to the ground and clutching his stomach. Kashuu pointed the tip of his sword to his face.

"Who else?" He looked around, glaring daggers at the gang.

Yasusada gulped at him, lowering his sword as the enemies started to step back, Kashuu's opponent scampering to his feet and escaping from him.

"I will remember you!" He shrieked while running like a dog with his tail between his leg.

Kashuu pulled down his sword, groaning. "Damn it, you just dragged me into your mess, Yasusada!"

"I _did_ remind you this afternoon!" Yasusada was still rooted on his spot, staring at him up and down.

Kashuu raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"You… that sword…"

"It's mine." Kashuu said and sheathed his sword nonchalantly.

"I see… No wonder you are good."

Kashuu threw him a smile. "Have you fallen for me now? Too bad, I'm taken."

Yasusada cringed. "Nonsense!" He huffed and walked back to his dojo.

Kashuu's eyes following him. "Make sure you get your hand treated."

Yasusada blinked. "How did you-"

"I saw your sword get knocked down. The tip of his sword touched your lower palm." Kashuu raised Yasusada's hand. The male yelped and hissed when Kashuu forcefully clenched his hand. "See? It's bleeding."

"Hey, let me go! I can treat my own wound!"

"Okita will be mad at me for not telling him what happened. You are his nephew and I'm his boyfriend. What am I if I can't treat a child's wound?"

"I'M NOT A CHILD!"

"Yeah yeah…" Kashuu snorted.

Yasusada was about to retort back but decided it was no use debating with him. He just sighed loudly and let his classmate drag him to the house. He secretly eyed Kashuu's back, watching the way he walked, the way his earring dangled as he gracefully moved around. He watched the way his hair flowed along with his movements.

 _'Beautiful…'_ Yasusada bit his lower lip, looking down once he realized what he was thinking. "Damn it!"

Kashuu looked behind him, raising an eyebrow. He looked back to the front when Yasusada didn't say anything anymore. They stayed silent until they reached the entrance of the dojo.

* * *

Okita's eyes widened when he saw Yasusada being dragged inside by Kashuu. He saw his swollen cheek and a cut on his face. "Not again…" His cousin groaned. "Who are you fighting against today? Kondo? Hijikata?"

"It's Hijikata's pupils." Yasusada glared as if it's Okita's fault. "Tell them to stop being such jerks!" He gasped when Okita hit his head.

"You are the one who should stop doing what they want!" Okita shouted.

Kashuu raised his hand, stopping him. "We have to treat his hand first." Kashuu pulled up Yasusada's hand, showing Okita his bleeding palm.

Okita opened his mouth gaping before sighing, he massaged his temples. "Can you treat him? I have a headache attacking me right now."

"Yes, it's alright. I'm used to treating wounds."

Okita nodded and turned around to leave. "Oh yes, Kiyomitsu, you can stay over if you want to. It's late already." Okita smiled before he walked inside the meditation room, slamming the door shut. Yasusada stared at Kashuu, pouting when Kashuu looked at him. He chuckled after seeing how red Yasusada's face was.

"I won't laugh at you just because Okita hit your head." Kashuu ruffled his hair, earning a sharp look from Yasusada. Really, his new friend sure acted like a kicked puppy for a moment.

"Shut up." Yasusada stomped into the living room angrily.

"Hey, at least let me know where can I prepare some hot water and a towel to clean your wound."

The blue haired male replied with a growl.

* * *

"Are you sure this is alright?" Kashuu asked when Yasusada dragged a futon beside his own.

"We don't have any guest rooms today. Some students are staying over."

Kashuu took the red night clothes Yasusada had given him. "Alright then." He said and walked straight to the bathroom.

Yasusada looked down to the bandage on his hand, it's not as bad as he thought it would be. He curled his hand into a fist, the pain was there but it's not to the point where it made him wince.

"Is it aching?"

Yasusada snapped his head up, Kashuu had stood before him.

"Not really, I can still grip a sword or _shinai_ for practice."

"I wouldn't recommend that." Kashuu rolled his eyes.

"Alright, whatever. You won't be able to do anything if I'm swinging _Shinai_ when you are not around."

Kashuu raised an eyebrow at him and snorted. "Like I care if you can't wield a sword anymore for the rest of your life." He shrugged and picked up the blanket. He yawned and started getting comfortable position on the futon. "Sleep tight." He mumbled, turning his back to Yasusada.

Yasusada ignored him, he silently walked outside his room, sliding the door shut.

* * *

Okita coughed several times, pressing the tissue to his lips as he did. The door slid open, revealing Yasusada with the tray of glass and medicine. Okita quickly wore his mask and rubbed his chest.

"Has it gotten worse? Your coughing?" Yasusada mumbled through the mask he was wearing, putting the tray down in front of him. He patted his cousin's back when Okita took a deep breath.

"I'm alright." He said while pulling down his mask. He took the medicine and guzzled the water down.

"Why did you kiss him? He will catch your flu soon." Yasusada muttered, frowning at Okita. Okita smiled and patted Yasusada's head.

"So you saw it? Is that the reason you fought the gang? To let your anger out?"

"Stupid. It has nothing to do with it. They are the ones who provoked me."

"Right, whatever you say…" Okita sighed, putting the glass down.

"You really should stop breaking people's heart." Yasusada glared at him.

Okita looked down. "I'm not. They fall in love with me of their own will."

"Then how can you so easily tell them that you want to end the relationship…?"

"Yasusada… if you start falling for him then take him away from me." Okita picked up the tray and handed it to him.

"What kind of nonsense is that?! You know he loves you!" Yasusada glared, taking the tray from his hand. He stood up, leaving his cousin angrily.

"Take care of your hand. You're gonna be devastated if you can't wield a sword anymore." Okita warned him before the door closed. He turned to the medicine placed on the table, stared at it for a long moment.

* * *

Yasusada leaned against the door, staring at his own feet.

 _"Your skill is something which makes me know there is something within you, the will to protect someone."_

"Yet I let someone protect me…" He muttered, glaring at his bandaged hand.

 **TBC**


	4. The Dojo

**A/N:** ** _I'_** ** _m having_** ** _trouble to open ffn because they blocked it. I'll update_** ** _priority_** ** _in my AO3 under the same username from now on. But I will try to keep updating in here when I can open. I'm using unblock site now xD. God bless for having such a site! Lol_**

 **Chapter 4 : The Dojo  
**

Yasusada blinked when he walked outside the porch. Kashuu stood near the fish pond, swinging his sword with concentration. He watched closely the way Kashuu handle his grip. Yasusada could see that he was used to handling his sword; he was not an amateur.

From the corner of his eyes, Kashuu caught a glimpse of Yasusada observing him. He stopped his movement, turning around to face him and pointed his sword to his face. Yasusada jumped a little before he glared at him. Kashuu sighed and pulled his sword away, sighing and sheathed his uchigatana. "How is your hand?" He asked the blue haired boy, sheathing his sword.

"Why did you stop?" Yasusada leaned against the door, staring at the Uchigatana.

"Well, obviously because you are observing me." Kashuu shrugged. He walked to him, held his hand up, asking for Yasusada's wounded hand. "Let me see." Kashuu pulled it rather forcefully when Yasusada didn't budge.

"Ouch! Hey!"

Upon hearing the sound of protest Kashuu snorted. He patted his wound and turned to leave. "I'll change the bandage later after bathing." The brunet made his way back to the guest room, leaving Yasusada pouting and rubbing his bandaged hand.

"Wow, I'm jealous…"

A familiar voice erupted from behind him. Yasusada jumped and turned around to find his cousin crossing his arms and staring at him with a mild expression.

"I don't see any reason you have to be jealous." Yasusada sighed.

"Isn't it obvious? He is my boyfriend." Okita smirked proudly at him.

Yasusada rolled his eyes. "Says the one who told me to take him, last night." His blue eyes met Okita's black ones. His cousin only replied him with a smile.

"So, you finally admitted it?"

"I like his sword style. Nothing else." Yasusada shrugged and walked away.

Okita chuckled and shook his head. "You need to learn to be honest with yourself."

* * *

"Yasusada?" Kanesada exclaimed, his surprised look turning into a big grin.

"Why are you suddenly curious about Yasusada?" Horikawa asked Kashuu. They were eating at the table during their lunch time. Kanesada had run to Horikawa's classroom just so he wouldn't miss any gossip between the captains and the newcomer.

Kashuu sighed and scratched his head, humming in thought. "I'm just curious about him. He seems grumpy all the time. Last night…" Kashuu paused, contemplating if he should tell them about the whole incident.

"Ooh, what happen last night?" Kanesada snickered, stopping when Horikawa nudged him sharply with his elbow.

Kashuu remained indifferent. "He got attacked by a bunch of pupils from someone named Hijikata. I was there to defend him when one of them knocked down his sword and ended up hurting his lower palm."

Kanesada and Horikawa looked at each other.

"I'm wondering about their reasoning. Do you two know something about it?" Kashuu looked at them. Seeing how Horikawa seemed deep in thought, Kanesada was mumbling to himself, Kashuu raised an eyebrow. 'There must be something going on…'

"That explains his wounded palm…" Horikawa mumbled, still avoiding eye-contact from Kashuu.

Kanesada kicked Horikawa's leg, earning a glance from the boy.

Kashuu stared at both of them bored. "You know what? I'll just ask Okita." He sighed and stood up from his seat. Both Horikawa and Kanesada looked up, nervousness dancing across their faces.

"Maybe… that's not a good thing to do." Horikawa tried.

"Kunihiro, let him. I think that's the best way."

"But Kane-san-"

"It's okay. I will try to be careful with my words when I ask him about it." Kashuu smiled and left.

* * *

Okita raised his head. The question Kashuu brought up in the middle of their lunch together wasn't something he'd imagine Kashuu would ask. Okita looked down to his noodles, thinking with a slight frown.

"I was wondering if there's something between him and that gang. Last night, your brother could have been killed." Kashuu added after a few minutes of silence.

Okita smiled at him. "With that, I have to thank you for it. I'm glad that you ran into them." Picking up his chopstick, he started to dig in.

"That's not what I meant. I'm not asking for gratitudes." Kashuu sighed.

Okita did not answer him immediately, to Kashuu's disappointment. He was deliberately avoiding the answer he was looking for. It was almost the weekend when Okita offered a date. That changed his mood drastically. Kashuu seriously couldn't wait until the weekend.

Kashuu stood by the tree nervously. He dusted his black coat over his white shirt. Adjusting his upturned collar he took a deep breath. Combined with a tight black pants, Kashuu wore his beloved heels. His red eyes stared worriedly in the distant park's entrance. He had indeed arrived earlier and he just hoped that Okita would arrive soon. A sound in the distance perked his ears, before his eyes saw Okita running to him with his usual dojo attire. The sight before him was stunning. Okita was sweaty and out of breath, looking so refreshed with his dojo attire. His heart skipped a beat as Okita stopped before him.

"I'm sorry, I'm late!" Okita gasped, taking a deep breath as he held onto his knees.

"Okita-san…" Kashuu blushed.

As soon as Okita raised his head, he was stunned at how Kashuu was dressed. The brunette before him was magnificent.

"You are-"

"Don't say anything… I know I'm overdressed." Kashuu looked to the side, feeling embarrassed by his love for fashion.

"Beautiful." Okita finished, grinning at him. He looked down to his own attire. "Now I'm embarrassed to appear with these… clothes." He scratched his cheek nervously.

"No, you are handsome just like that… It suits you better… Now even I want to change into that attire instead, so we can wear the same uniform." Kashuu coughed, covering his mouth.

Okita took his hand, smiling softly. "But you're beautiful like this. It's not everyday I can see you like this."

That statement made Kashuu blush. "Okita-san…"

Okita caressed his cheek and his hand moved to pat his head.

Kashuu's lips turned into a smile. "We aren't going anywhere if you keep on doing this."

"So, where do you want to go first?"

"I heard there is a flea market near here." Kashuu told him.

"Then, lead the way."

They walked to the flea market in the middle of the town. Kashuu happily look over the booths, Okita had no complaints when the man dragged him from right to left. Its was almost noon when Kashuu spotted a red scarf hanging loosely on a manekin's neck.

"Wow, the red one is beautiful." Kashuu graced over the silky scarf. Okita smiled and took the scarf, wrapping around Kashuu's neck. Kashuu chuckled and posed like a model to his boyfriend.

"It matches your eyes." Okita said, clapping his hands.

"Ehem!" Kashuu eyed him naughtily.

"Excuse me, I would like to buy this scarf." Okita said to the lady who stood behind the counter.

"What? You don't have to!" Kashuu was taken back when Okita put his forefinger on his glossy lips. His face went pink at the soft touch and the gentle smile Okita gave him.

"I love it when you wear it." The taller of the two smiled, nodding when he made the scarf wrapped neatly around his neck, tucking it under his black coat. "Leave your coat open."

Kashuu fidgeted embarrassedly, mumbling a thanks when Okita dressed him up.

Both of them walked away hand in hand after Okita paid for the scarf.

"Where do you usually eat lunch?" Okita asked when they headed out from the flea market.

"I'm fine with whatever you want."

"Kiyomitsu, that's not answering my question."

"Why don't we go to the nearest cafe? Last time I ordered their dango, it tasted pretty good."

"Sure, let's go and take a seat outside."

* * *

Kanesada groaned out loud when Horikawa put his textbook in front of him. He was inside Horikawa's room, forced to do his homework.

"You should work on your problems, Kane-san. This homework will need to be collected tomorrow." Horikawa picked up his pencil and started solving his own homework.

"Can't you do it for me?"

"If I did that you wouldn't learn anything."

"Give me a break! I'm tired from picking up those weeds and rocks! What is the matter with Okita today, seriously!"

"I guess he was mad because Yasusada wounded his palm. He did make him do lots of works with only his right hand or even meditating all day. It's been a few days already."

"I think they are having a cold war, if you notice the way Yasusada and Okita stare at each other. I'm not sure of the cause but it must have something to do with his wound. If was Yasusada, I'd bored to death from doing the same thing every day. He doesn't even allow him to touch _shinai_." Kanesada shivered as he remembered how Yasusada kicked the bucket full of weeds and rocks angrily. That had earned him a kick in his butt by Okita.

"Do you think Yoshiyuki is the cause of these attacks?" Horikawa mumbled.

"Well, he is the only guy we can think of… He is always opposed the way Kondo leads the team, with that cheerful smile and the way he spouts nonsense by not reading the situation."

"I hope Okita-san told Kashuu about this guy…"

"And the fact that Hijikata is his ex."

Horikawa only replied with an unclear mumbling.

"Did you realize that Okita went on a date with his dojo outfit?"

Horikawa snorted. "Seriously?!"

"Yea, right after he told me to clean the mess Yasusada made, he quickly ran off and said he had a date. He did wash his hands before he went though…"

"Oh gosh…"

"I wonder if he did that when he was going out with Hijikata."

"No way!"

* * *

Kashuu and Okita sat in front of the café with their lunch, sitting side by side in a comfortable silence, Okita watching as people passed by. The wind blew gently, ruffling Okita's hair while Kashuu stared at Okita, admiring his looks. His boyfriend noticed, smiled and leaned forward to steal a kiss. Okita then took his cup of tea and took a sip as if nothing happened. Kashuu's face was now as red as the umbrella above their heads. He looked down to the plate in his lap, seemingly more interesting than anything else at the moment.

Silence went after them when Okita suddenly decided to start telling about their dojo story.

"There were a lot of students in the school's dojo before. But everyone was graduated and left…" catching Kashuu's attention back.

"Did they disband?" He bite the offered dango from Okita's stick, munching with a blush dusting his face. Okita chuckled at the cute reaction.

"Kondo Isami was the leader at that time. When we disbanded he went to a different high school. The dojo was mine to begin with, and I chose him as the captain because he is capable of handling things properly. He was a remarkable boy. I decided that everyone who wanted to try out a kendo before entering my house dojo could practice in school. If they wanted to be more serious and improve their skills, they could join my dojo. But once the leader went to a different school, Hijikata as the vice leader should have be the one to take the position as captain. But we are… no longer together," Okita smiled at Kashuu's surprised look. "Hijikata was going to Osaka. I took Hijikata's position as the captain. I couldn't let the school dojo close. There are so many magnificent students there. Everyone who went to the school's dojo became my pupils in my house dojo. They say I'm collecting many students from the school illegally."

Kashuu chuckled and shook his head at the stupidity.

"I decided to take Hijikata's pupils, Horikawa and Kanesada, into my care. Their sword skills are just something I can't ignore. Just like Yasusada."

"I see… So… why did those guys attack Yasusada?"

"Well, not everyone is happy with the decision. There will always be someone who opposes your decision if they don't like the way things are, right? Someone is not happy because I gained so many pupils in my house dojo. So in the end, no one ever wanted to get involved with us anymore, too afraid of the gangs that keep attacking Yasusada. They are too afraid to face me. Yasusada was so easy to get mad lately. He was so attached to me the moment I picked him up as my pupil. He was happy to get his skills recognized." Okita smiled at the remembrance of Yasusada's happy face.

"I see…" Kashuu stayed silent.

"I'm sorry to get you involved in this mess. I hope you always bring your sword around."

"Don't worry about me. Didn't Kondo Isami do something about his pupils?"

"The thing is… there is someone behind this mess who kept on cleaning their dirty acts." Okita took a sip of his tea before he coughed.

"Okita, are you okay? Drink slowly!" Kashuu patted his back.

Okita chuckled in return. "Sorry about that."

Kashuu smiled and shook his head. He got worried when Okita coughed several more times, but his boyfriend brushed him away, telling him that he was fine.

* * *

Yasusada walked inside the training room, sword in hand. He stood in the center of the room, focusing on a mental image of his opponent. He raised his sword and swiftly cut the air, took a step back and thrust it in his opponent's stomach. There was no way he could let a wound bother him, as there will be no next time for someone to protect him in battle. He had to be calm and focused on the vital aim of someone's body. He was so focused on his training when someone clapped his hands. Yasusada stopped, looking to the entrance to find Kashuu and Okita standing there, watching him. He was about to let them watch when the way Kashuu was dressed made his eyes goggle.

"That's what I've been wanting to see." Okita said with a smile gracing his lips.

Yasusada knew there were two different meanings to that sentence: the way he looked at Kashuu and the way he swung his sword. He decided to ignore them.

"You're back early." Yasusada mumbled.

"Yes, I'm coughing and Kashuu won't stay calm. I have to go back and rest." Okita smiled at Kashuu who pouted.

"Of course, I won't be going out with you anymore if you don't listen to me. Why didn't you tell me you're sick?"

"I'm fine… I've been coughing for some time, no worries. I was just forgetting my medicine because I'm in rush."

"You have to take it with you everywhere you go." Yasusada protested.

"Now I've got two nurses." Okita chuckled at the two of them.

"You have to rest. I'm going back now." Kashuu pulled Okita down for a kiss. To his disappointment, Okita only kissed his forehead.

A pang of jealousy went into Yasusada's heart. He tightened his grip on his _shinai_ , enough to make his bruised palm sting.

"Alright. I'll go back to my room and rest."

Kashuu nodded, satisfied that Okita haf listened to him. He watched him walk away from the training room and turned around to leave, but Yasusada called him.

"What do you want?" Kashuu asked annoyed.

"Spar with me."

"Seriously? With your wounded palm? Even stupidity has limits, Yasusada." Kashuu shook his head and started to leave when Yasusada put his shinai in front of his face.

"Are you scared?" Yasusada muttered.

Kashuu glared at him. "Let me change my clothes."

* * *

Kashuu pulled his bokuto when Yasusada had changes his shinai to bokuto. He wore the red training outfit with black hakama. Yasusada raised an eyebrow when Kashuu still wore the red scarf. Neither of them said anything, instead stood in front of each other and eyed their opponent, full of concentration. Kashuu could tell that Yasusada was somewhat different from before.

Kashuu purposely shifted his bokuto slightly, earning a look before launching his attacking to Yasusada. Much to his surprise, Yasusada blocked his attack, stepping back before bending down to avoid Kashuu's blow. He eyed him coldly, clashing their bokuto and jumped backwards, making some distance between them. Yasusada's eyes were somehow different. Kashuu felt sweat run down his jaw. He was more focused now, eyes always ready for any attack he might throw at him. He knew from the beginning that Yasusada was capable if he didn't let his anger overtaking him. But this… This was unexpected.

Yasusada was the first to start the attack, catching Kashuu off guard and making his bokuto fly away from his hand. Kashuu gasped, tripping over his feet. Yasusada blinked and caught his arm. He lost his balance and toppled over him, both hitting the woodened floor with a loud yelp.

"Damn that hurts…" Kashuu groaned rubbing the back of his head. He looked up to find Yasusada's face an inch closer to his, and sharply gasped at the closeness.

"Sorry, are you alright?" Yasusada blushed, just noticing how long Kashuu's eyelashes were as he slowly got off of him. He extended his hand to help him stand up, noticing the red painted nail polish beautifully coloring his nails. He wrapped his digits around Kashuu's frail looking hand, pulling him up.

"Thanks." Kashuu stood up, still staring at Yasusada, amazed.

Yasusada noticed his look and smiled warmly. "I… I've been meditating a lot because of my palm. I just want to be stronger… I don't want to be protected." _I just don't want to let you get involved in this mess and get injured in my place._ Yasusada shyly scratched his head.

"I knew you were stronger than me." Kashuu smiled and extended his hand.

Yasusada shook it and smiled.

"You are indeed Okita's nephew." Kashuu grin widely.

"We are similar… In some way, huh?"

Kashuu chuckled in return.

Outside the training room, Okita smiled and left the two alone. Finally, Yasusada reached to the point where he could use his skills for a good reason. Not only to protect him, but also his partner. He coughed several times once again and sighed. He really should go to the doctor.

 ** _TBC_**


	5. We'll Be Fine

**A/N:** I'm sorry, I often confused of the cousin nephew things, I'll fix the previous chapters of the status xD They're cousins, Okita and Yasusada, in this fic. Anyway... I don't know what I'm writing anymore -sniffles in Kashuu's red scarf- I just… want to let Yasusada take care of Okita while he can… in this fic :") Excuse me for any grammatical errors.

 **Chapter 5 : We'll be fine**

Yasusada wiped the spilled water off the floor. His eyes kept staring at Okita worriedly as his cousin coughed several times more behind the mask he wore.

Okita sighed and regained his composure. "This might not just any ordinary flu". He muttered.

Yasusada rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean you can't get better! You need to keep drinking this!" He picked up the scattered medicine that Okita had dropped and put it in the trashcan beside him. "I'll buy some more later…" Yasusada added.

"It doesn't matter. I'll be fine, Yasusada." Okita nodded, trying to assure him.

"Let's go to the doctor tomorrow."

Okita rolled his eyes. "Don't make a stupid excuse to skip school. I'll go alone tomorrow."

Yasusada threw him an angry glare and stood up. "I'm not making an excuse! You need someone to take care of you!" Stomping away angrily, Yasusada slammed the door shut.

Okita stared at the closed door. He sighed and massaged his temple. "Don't be so angry all the time." Somehow he missed how Yasusada used to smile brightly and cling to him everywhere he went. Adolescence… Or maybe not… He was just being overly protective and annoyed that they loved the same person at the same time. And somehow, seeing how things were lately, Okita was sure that the main reason was himself. Maybe just once, he needed to sort things out and make them right again.

* * *

Kashuu raised his head and frowned. Yasusada was sitting behind him in class, and was currently burning with rage. He sighed and shook his head. There must be something wrong with Okita or the gang. Either way, he needed to keep a close watch on the boy.

Something hit the side of his head. He was about to scold Yasusada when he noticed that a ball of paper had landed near his hand, rolled and fell to the floor. He bent down to pick it up and read it before fuming.

 _I need to talk to you this lunch time._

Kashuu didn't reply, instead he gave a thumbs-up for Yasusada to see.

* * *

"And? What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Kashuu crossed his arms and leaned back against the tree, his red eyes gleaming, full of curiosity about the oncoming subject.

"Okita is sick…"

Kashuu blinked. He really hadn't seen this coming at all.

"I… I'm powerless to defend him against those attackers."

"The one who keeps them attacking is you. You keep on doing what they want you to do."

"I know that!" Yasusada snapped.

"What do you want me to do, then? I won't listen to you if you keep getting mad at me for nothing. Just so you know, I'm not going to agree to help you fight them, if that's what you wanted to talk to me about."

"Train with me."

Kashuu's eyes widened. "Train… you?"

"You heard me."

"Why? You beat me last time we sparred. I know you're stronger than me."

"You seemed so calm during that fight, that night. I wish I could control my anger and train well. I found out that I'm more focused when I'm sparring with you. Could we do that again? It doesn't have to be today, maybe another time or on the weekend if you're busy during the week."

Kashuu stared for a long time. Yasusada was sure he would refuse him. Much to his surprise, Kashuu grinned widely.

"It's not free."

That irritated him. "What are you talking about?!"

Kashuu raised his finger and poked his nose. "One, don't you dare raise your voice at me. Two, you have to buy me soft ice cream every time we finish training."

Yasusada took a few steps back, blinking at the order.

"Do you want me to train you or not?" Kashuu crossed his arms over his chest, frowning impatiently.

Cupping his nose, Yasusada pouted at him.

"Well, aren't you just cute as a dog?" He snickered and dodged when Yasusada attempted to punch him.

* * *

Okita walked inside the dojo and found his two pupils sparring. He was about to interrupt when he heard Kashuu shout while Yasusada tried to dodge his attack. Kashuu defended himself and blocked Yasusada.

"Ora, ora, ora!" Yasusada made several attacks which were successfully blocked by Kashuu.

"Don't be like that, calm down more!" Kashuu shouted. He tightened his grip on the hilt of the _bokuto_ , swung swiftly and knocked Yasusada's own weapon from his hands. The boy gasped at the sudden attack and watched as his _bokuto_ dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

Kashuu sighed. "You know, you're supposed to calm when you fight. I don't know why you're so impatient all the time. Even when sparring with me, you're being hot headed. What happen to last time?" Kashuu picked up the wooden blade and gave it to his partner.

"Thanks." Yasusada mumbled. He winced when Kashuu pulled his hand to check his wound.

"I think you better rest your hand first." Kashuu examined the recovering bruise. He shifted his eyes to look up at Yasusada. The boy in front of him was stunned at those bright eyes and looked down to their linked hands, trying to hide his blush and ignore his sudden beating heart.

"It's getting better! Come on, let's do it again." Yasusada pressed.

"Ice cream." Kashuu let go of his hand and threw him a sly smile.

"We're not done yet!"

Kashuu shrugged. "I disarmed you of your _bokuto_. That counted as one time sparring." He ignored Yasusada's incoherent protest.

A sudden applause made both of them look at the entrance of the dojo.

"Okita-san!" Kashuu smiled widely and quickly ran to him.

"Such a rare sight, the two of you teaching each other. Since when did you start?"

"He promised to buy me ice cream if I won, that's why. It's been a week." Kashuu chuckled when Yasusada threw him a look.

"I'll buy it now. Geez…" The blue-haired boy stomped outside the room, bringing his _bokuto_ along.

"Wait, Yasusada!" Okita quickly pulled some money out, stopping his cousin halfway to the door.

Yasusada frowned at him.

"Buy one for me as well." Okita chucked some money at him.

Catching the money thrown to him, Yasusada sighed defeatedly. "Fine, fine." He mumbled with irritation and closed the door behind himself.

"He should do something about his temper. Why does he so easily get mad, I wonder?"

"You can subdue his anger." Okita reached down and ruffled Kashuu's hair.

"You're doing it again." Kashuu mumbled and leaned against his shoulder. "Are you alright? It's been a while since I saw you here. I heard from Yasusada you went to the hospital alone and refused to be accompanied. I'm worried. You didn't pick up my phone calls and it's hard to find you at school. The only reply I got was a short text message that told me you were alive."

Okita paused and looked down to him, smiling. "I have something to tell you, actually."

Those beloved curious eyes stared at him questioningly. Okita felt a pang of guilt when he saw his expectant look, waiting for any good news. The older of the two raised his hand to grace Kashuu's cheek with his fingers. Kashuu leaned into the touch and smiled sweetly at him, enjoying the caress.

"Kashuu… let's break up." Okita whispered softly at him.

His smile shattered and Okita felt his chest being pierced by a sharp blade.

"What? I… don't think I heard you right."

Okita stared at him sadly. "There's someone who loves you more than I do."

"I don't need that someone!" Kashuu pressed on, he fisted Okita's jacket and pulled him down for a kiss. To his surprise, Okita quickly pushed him away. Eyes widening at the harsh treatment, Kashuu stepped back from him

"Sorry…" Okita whispered. "You better not do that anymore." He curled his fingers and looked down from those piercing eyes.

"Why so suddenly?" Receiving no response, Kashuu slapped Okita's cheek. "If you don't love me, you shouldn't have agreed! You shouldn't have… kissed me that time…" He sniffled and briskly walked away.

The door opened to reveal Yasusada with the ice cream bag. Kashuu gasped when he almost ran into Yasusada. He stood before him with a red face, tears gleaming at the corner of his eyes. Yasusada's eyes widened at the sight and dropped the bag. Yasusada quickly glared at Okita.

"Kiyomitsu!" Yasusada watched him run outside the gate. He turned to Okita who was standing in the middle of the room with his head down. "You…" He stomped angrily and clenched Okita's jacket. "Don't you think you've had enough?! How many times are you going to do this?!"

"Just chase after him, Yasusada. You love him, right?"

"Look, the one he loves is you! If you cannot fall in love with another man after you broke up with Hijikata-san, then don't do such things! You're breaking his heart!"

"He's too precious." Okita mumbled. "Even my heart is breaking."

Consumed by anger, Yasusada punched his face. "You wouldn't treat him like this if you thought he was precious!" He let go of him and quickly picked up the fallen ice cream bag. Yasusada dashed outside the dojo to chase after Kashuu.

Okita rubbed his cheek. "Dammit, control your anger a little!" He sighed. Okita slowly sat down on the empty dojo floor. He rubbed his head and pressed his forehead to his knees. In the middle of his train of thought, Okita was attacked by another coughing fit. He remembered the diagnose from the hospital. He raised his head and closed his eyes.

"It's for the best…" He whispered and let his body rest against the wooden floor.

* * *

Yasusada looked around frantically, his eyes trying to catch sight of Kashuu every time he went into a different part of the street. He ran to the secluded area of the bamboo park near his home. He saw him there, sitting beneath the large tree, staring off in space as if to clear his mind. Yasusada looked at the ice cream bag in his hand. He approached him and sat down beside the sulking boy.

"Your ice cream." Yasusada pulled out Kashuu's favourite.

"I don't need it anymore." He huffed and waved away the ice cream.

Yasusada pouted. "I bought this with my money! If you didn't eat it, I'd feel offended!"

Kashuu threw him an annoyed look. "Fine, give me that!" he snatched the ice from his hand and yanked the plastic open. Sucking the ice cream right away, Kashuu sighed as the sweetness cooled his wounded heart a bit.

Yasusada smiled and nodded at himself satisfied. He pulled out Okita's ice cream and unwrapped it. Kashuu noticed and frowned.

"He deserved it. I'm eating his ice cream with his money!"

Kashuu blinked and snorted before he laughed at his sulking partner.

"What are you doing, laughing in the middle of a heartbreak?!" Yasusada was flabbergasted at his sudden laughter, which was music to his ears.

"You're so odd." Kashuu wiped his tears away and sighed loudly.

"You're the one who's weird." Yasusada retorted and started licking his ice cream.

Kashuu looked down at his ice cream which had started to melt. He knew then that Yasusada had frantically searched for him. "Thanks…" he mumbled.

Yasusada didn't reply for a moment. Both of them ate in silence until Yasusada decided to explain.

"He kept on doing that ever since Hijikata-san moved to town." Yasusada started. "I kept telling you to back off, but you didn't listen. It had nothing to do with the gangster that attacked me actually, but it happened anyway. You were dragged down by me. I don't know Okita's motive this time but, I was sure that he'd finally found someone he could love wholeheartedly. I was wrong. I'm sorry for what he's done."

Kashuu licked his mouth clean and sighed. "There must be a reason…" He mumbled.

Yasusada frowned. "Don't you know something called 'giving up'?"

"I don't want to live in a disappointment before knowing the reason behind it. It's too sudden, it was like he was trying to quickly end things between us and hiding the truth. Like the gang that attacked you, they must be related somehow."

"I envy your will to keep fighting, even after all of this." Yasusada smiled. A genuine smile that even Kashuu was stunned at the sight of it.

"You've never smiled like that before." Kashuu whispered.

Blushing at the fact thrown to his face, Yasusada quickly looked away, faking being mad. "Stop it."

Kashuu chuckled and patted his head.

"Stop treating me like a child!" He batted Kashuu's hand away.

"You act like one."

Yasusada growled at his partner, earning more laughter from Kashuu. Deep inside, he wanted to hear his laughter more than anything.

* * *

Kashuu was sent home by Yasusada who insisted on escorting him. He found out that his house wasn't that far from Okita's. He watched while Kashuu waved at him, trying to compose himself and pretending to be strong. He should be the one hurting after the sudden call-off. Yasusada had never felt that much pain in his chest as when he watched Kashuu turn around and close the door behind him. Clenching his trembling fists in anger, Yasusada quickly headed home to find his cousin.

The light coming from Okita's room created a dim illumination in the hallway. Yasusada opened the door without knocking, revealing Okita sitting beside the low coffee table on the wooden floor. The guy in the mask gave a slight jump in surprise at the sudden entrance. Yasusada couldn't believe he could created such an effect. Usually Okita would notice his presence just by the sound of his footsteps.

"How many times do I have to remind you to knock at the door before entering, young man?" Okita barked while slamming down the document he was reading hard enough to cause a jolt of surprise for the intruder.

"Tell me why are you doing this?" Yasusada clenched his fists as he glared at Okita.

Seeing Yasusada consumed by anger, Okita sighed and rubbed his temple. "Sit down. I won't have a talk with you if you're burning with rage."

Yasusada closed the door and sat _seiza_ in front of him, imitating Okita. His eyes bore into him as he took a deep breath, trying not to lash out at the older guy.

Okita stared at him before his eyes softened. "Yasusada, from now on, you're prohibited to enter my room without a mask on." Okita mumbled.

"What?" Yasusada paused when Okita gave him a letter he had been reading. Reaching for the letter, his eyes scanned the wording carefully. He noticed it was a diagnosis from the hospital.

"I got this today. I also forbid you to tell Kashuu about it." Okita looked down on the medicine bottle on his palm. "I might not live long." He raised his head and watched Yasusada read the letter.

The letter fell from Yasusada's hand right after he read the letters in bold.

 **"...Tuberculosis..."**

"No, this is not true…" The world swirled before his eyes. Yasusada suddenly felt dizzy.

"I'll start a treatment tomorrow, but it can't guarantee anything. It's been too long already… One can even live only a few weeks. If I'm lucky, I can live for a year and _maybe_ a little more. No one knows."

Both looked at each other in silence.

"Take care of the dojo for me. My older sister will help you if you need anything. But for now, we must keep the dojo alive. I might have to quarantine myself from seeing people. Take care of this dojo together with Kashuu."

"After all you've done to him, you still want him to come here and take care of the dojo?" Yasusada gave him a sad smile.

"I'm alright being hated by him. He's better off with someone other than me. He's too beautiful for me. Take care of him for me, Yasusada. He'll be someone who can change your heart entirely. I can see it."

Yasusada looked down at the fallen letter, picked it up and reread the letter. "I should have known… a month… Don't tell me it's too late." His eyes blurred by the tears he tried hold back.

Okita smiled and raised his hand to pat Yasusada's head, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'll be alright. I will be." He rubbed his back, soothing him.

"I'm not a good leader."

"Kashuu will make you become a fine one." Okita whispered.

"Why do you trust him so much?"

"Because since he came, you've changed. You even practice with him to help you cool your head off. You've become attached to him in many ways. You've never listened to me but you always listen to him."

Yasusada raised his head, frowning. Okita chuckled at his expression and brushed his bangs from his face.

"We're quite similar in a way, don't you think? I'm glad we grew up together."

"W-Why are you talking about this now?! Its embarrassing…" Despite being scolded, Yasusada gave him a weak grin, sniffling and trying to brush off his sadness.

"We also love the same person."

"I don't love him…"

"Stop lying to yourself."

"He loves you."

"He was just attached to me, I'm sure he'll love you more as time goes by."

Yasusada didn't answer him.

"Everything will be find in the end, you don't have to worry about it."

"I wish I could stay calm like you."

Okita chuckled.

"We'll be fine."

 _Yes, we'll be fine._

Somehow, Yasusada doubted it.

 ** _To be continue… :")_**


End file.
